The crying blade
by Whis
Summary: Dumbledore finds that the war against Voldemort has to stop and takes matters in his own hands. Kidnapping the son of one Urahara Kisuke he makes him the boy-who-lived. Now Harry has to find out the horrible truth and find his way back to his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I haven't finished my story 'When my memories return' yet, but this idea just got stuck in my head and I had to write it down. This doesn't mean I won't finish my other story. I'm busy with that one as well. I hope you all like it. The first chapter is a prologue so if you find it a bit short this is why.**

**This chapter isn't Betaread so if their are any gramatical mistakes than don't blame me. Everyone can make mistakes and English is my second language.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. They belong to the ones who made them up._**  
**

**

* * *

Prologue**

This war was going on too long for his liking. He found it an useless fight and too many people fell victim. If he didn't find a way to get a stop to this war he didn't know what else he could do. He knew someone who might be able to stop Voldemort, but he also knew that he would not help them just for their cause. But he could always ask, couldn't he?

That is why he, Albus Dumbledore, was here in this humble town in Japan. The town of Karakura, it was a place full of energy. Not quite magical, but he could feel the power radiating from this place. The man he wanted to ask for help lived in this town and owned a candy shop. He had quite some good candy too.

It wouldn't have been the first time that he just traveled all this way to just buy some candy. Entering Urahara's Shop he was greated by a friend of Kisuke.

"Dumbledore-san, long time no see. How are you?" Tessai asked.

"I'm feeling great, Tessai-kun. Is Kisuke-kun home?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is, but he isn't quite available. You see his son has just been born." Tessai answered.

"Really? He must be very happy. I'm sorry, but I must ask you to get him for me. What I have to talk to him about is of great importance." Dumbledore told Tessai.

"Very well, but I hope for you it truly is important. Otherwise I'm sure the boss wouldn't be happy." Tessai replied, before walking to the back.

A few minutes later a grumpy looking Kisuke appeared.

"Ah, Kisuke-kun. It's good to see you, my friend and congratulations." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. Now what did you want to discuss with me?" Kisuke asked.

"I know I have asked you before, but the war is getting worse. I must ask you again. Will you help us fight Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's futile to ask a question you already know the answer of. The answer hasn't changed and it won't especially now. I have nothing to do with your war." Kisuke answered.

"I was hoping you would have changed your mind by now, but it seems I was wrong. Very well then, I should make my leave. But before I do, do you still have some Lemon Drops? I can't seem to have enough of them." Dumbledore asked.

"I think I still have some left, let me see." Kisuke replied, searching for the Lemon Drop.

"Ah, here they are." Kisuke said, putting the box on the counter.

Dumbledore paid for his sweets and then left the shop. He didn't leave Japan though. When he heard Kisuke had gotten a son he had a brilliant idea. If times had been different he wouldn't have lowered himself in doing this, but he had no other choice.

If Kisuke wasn't prepared to help them he would take someone he could melt to his will. The young boy would be perfect and he was sure that the boy would become as strong as his father, maybe even stronger. All he had to do was replace some memories and take the boy with him. He would then place the boy with the Potters.

He knew that a few days back the Potters child had been a still born and that they were devastated. He would place this boy with them, after his appearance had been changed to fit theirs. And then he would let them think the boy was their own son.

He would have to make something up to make the boy the hero of the magical world. So after he did some memory modification to Kisuke and his friends and taking the boy with him he returned back to England.

Kisuke, who had never expected that Dumbledore would go so far to win his war, had quickly forgotten he had become a father that day. The only that Dumbledore's meddling left behind was this crazy idea to design a gadget that would modify memories.

If a Shinigami ever had a mission in the world of the living and they gotten themselves in a situation whereby they needed to let people forget then this device was perfect.

So Dumbledore took one Hibiki Urahara away from his parents without them suspecting a thing. From that day on Hibiki grew up as one Harry James Potter. The prophecy that concerned him and Voldemort was made up by Dumbledore himself. Sybillis Trewlawny had never made one prophecy in her life.

After making sure Voldemort would go after the Potters he let them go into hiding. They wanted Sirius Black to be their secret keeper, but he talked Sirius out of it to make Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper. He knew Peter was easier to manipulate and so he took control of Peter and made sure he would sell out the Potters.

After a year had gone by he was certain that Kisuke's son would be able to survive the killing curse. That was the reason he wanted Kisuke to fight in the first place. His ability to be able to deflect all of their spells was amazing. The killing curse wouldn't even have been able to touch his skin, let alone kill him.

Now that his son seems to be able to do the same it was time to get his plan into action. Voldemort took the bait so easily, but he hadn't anticipated that Voldemort himself would survive his attack. Ironically it seemed that the prophecy that he had made up seemed to be accurate. So he played along with it and made sure the boy would follow his every order.

He placed the boy with the Dursley's, Petunia being Lily's sister. His excuse was that they were the boy's only living relatives and that there would be a blood ward, because Lily had sacrificed herself to protect her son.

He was certain they wouldn't threat the boy well, as he knew they hated everything that had to do with magic. So when the boy turned eleven and he would be accepted at Hogwarts the boy would see him as his savior and trust him entirely for taking him away from his relatives abuse.

No one suspected a thing of what Dumbledore had done and no one ever knew that Harry wasn't Harry, but Hibiki. No one knew, but the truth wasn't going to stay secret for any longer. As events were changing the truth would soon come to the surface.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked it. Please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story.**

**Second I will answer some of the questions that has been asked.**

**Kaja'Rang: For the sake of this story I wanted Harry to be taken from his parents. Also in this story the wizards might be a little stronger then they are in the Harry Potter books/movies. Dumbledore is espesially good at manipulating. This means the power of his legilimency and memory modification can't be nulified by a Shinigami's power. And Kisuke is in a weakened state of not having used his powers for so long. Also in this story Dumbledore's powers are even able to affect Zanpakuto's. I hope this will clearify it a little. Otherwise I don't know how else I can make this possible. *Sheepish grin***

**Tibit: It is going to take place after The Order of the Phoenix and right at the start of the Bleach storyline. After Harry finds out who he really is he will go to Karakura Town. So this will mainly take place in the Bleach universe.**

**lau: Yes, the memory device was invented that late. No one ever thought about making a device like that. **

**Well on with the story.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter one**

It was another hot summer day and as usual one Harry James Potter found himself weeding the garden. Ever since he could remember he lived with his aunt and uncle. They had told him that his parents had died in a car crash and that this was the cause of him having that scar. A scar on his forehead in the form of a lightning bolt. But when he turned eleven it was revealed to him that he had been lied to.

Lily and James Potter hadn't died in a car crash. They had been killed by a dark wizard whose name was Lord Voldemort. He had been introduced to the wizarding world that day and it was the best day of his life.

He now only had to live with the Dursleys during the summer breaks. But life hadn't go easy on him since he had entered the wizarding world. In his first year at Hogwarts he had encountered Voldemort who had bount himself to the body of one stuttering Quirrel, his professor DADA. His second year hadn't go any better as he had fought a Basilisk.

That event had been weird. The Basilisk wasn't the only one he had fought that day. Riddle was there too. A bound memory to a diary. He could remember Fawks bringing him the sorting hat. He remembered pulling out the sword of Gryffindor. But before he had been able to kill the Basilisk with it the sword had been slammed out of his hands and out of his reach.

_Flasback:_

_Harry panicked as the sword, that had been his only defense against the huge snake, had been slammed out of his hands when the Basilisk had swiped out to him with his tail. His first reaction after that had been running again._

_He was getting tired and he felt the snake getting closer to him. He heard Riddle sneering at him that he couldn't run forever. He knew he was right. He maybe a fast runner ever since his childhood, but he felt he was getting slower and slower._

_Finally after what felt like hours he could feel the giant snake right behind him ready to strike down with his head to eat him. on the very last second Harry spun around and held his arm in front of him in his defense. What he noticed was that the snake had stopped in his movements and he could feel a sharp pain in his arm._

_When he looked up he was surprised at what he saw. He had stroke down the Basilisk with a sword, but he saw the sword was different than the sword of Gryffindor. It looked like a Japanese katana. It suddenly disappeared from his grip on it as the Basilisk feel dead to the ground._

_A tooth was still stuck in his arm. He pulled it out and went back to Ginny. His arm felt like it was on fire, but he ignored it._

"_You can't save her. Soon she would only be a memory and I will take her place." Riddle said to him._

"_I won't let that happen." Harry replied as he took the Basilisk tooth in his hand and pierced the diary with it._

_The Riddle standing before him screamed it out from some unseen cause of pain. As Harry looked up to him he suddenly saw a chain appear. The chain was attached to a plate that seemed to be imbedded into Riddle's chest. The chain snapped as if something unseen had cut the chain._

_The moment the chain had snapped it started to corrode. The corroding went so fast that it had reached the breast plate in mere seconds. What happened next made Harry fell back on his back. Some kind of energy pressed him back to the ground._

_With all the energy he had he pushed himself up again. What he saw before him made him gasp in shock. Riddle was no longer there. He had been replaced by a huge monster. The monster resembled a snake, even bigger than the Basilisk. The only difference was that there was some kind of bone plastered on the right side of his face. It looked like it had been wearing a mask, but that something had cracked it and that most of the mask had fallen off._

_Harry was weakened from the Basilisk poison and thus couldn't dodge the tail the snake stroke out to him. He was smashed into a pillar and fell down. Blackness overtook him as he fell unconscious._

_A new scene shaped itself in front of his eyes. He was at the top of a mountain. There was a cave in the side of it and when he looked over the edge of the mountain he could see a forest spread out at the foot of it. Somewhat further away, at the edge of the forest, he could see a lake in the distance. The view was beautiful. He wondered where he was and how he had gotten here._

"_You're in your inner world. It was I that have taken you here, because the Basilisk poison was starting to affect your soul." Came a voice from behind him._

_When he turned around he saw the weirdest looking creature he had ever seen. It had the size of a small human child. It had bat-like features, but instead of leather-like wings its wings were covered in a feathery fur. It was completely white of color, except for the places where human skin was visible. It had a very long tail ending in a puff of hair. _

"_Who are you? Or I can better ask what are you?" Harry asked the creature._

"_I am… and I'm your Zanpakuto." The creature answered, but Harry couldn't make out its name._

"_It's logical for you not to hear my name since you just met me." The Zanpakuto answered knowingly. It obviously seemed to know that Harry hadn't heard its name._

"_What is a Zanpakuto exactly?" Harry wanted to know._

"_A spirit that lives inside a sword and that is born from within its wielder." The Zanpakuto answered._

"_So that sword that appeared when I stroke down that Basilisk was your doing?" Harry asked._

"_Not exactly. It was you that willed me to appear." The Zanpakuto replied._

"_What do you mean? The sword appeared, but you did not." Harry said._

"_The sword and I are as one. You can say the sword is like a body to me." The Zanpakuto answered._

_Harry couldn't ask more as the mountain side disappeared and the Chamber of Secrets reappeared. The first thing he noticed was that he was standing right next to his body._

"_Don't panic, you're not dead, just out of your body. You would be able to return later, but first you have to fight off that Demi-Hollow." He heard the Zanpakuto say in the back of his mind._

"_And you say not to panic? Are you crazy? And what exactly is a Demi-Hollow?" Harry asked._

"_That would be that huge snake-like monster." The Zanpakuto answered simply._

"_And you want me to fight THAT? Do you have any idea how big it is? And how am I suppose to fight it anyway?" harry asked, freaking out._

"_Don't worry, I am at your side. Use me and I'll make sure you won't get hurt." The Zanpakuto answered._

_Right after the moment it had said that the katana had reappeared again. This time it was strapped to his side. Harry also noticed the black clothing he was wearing. They reminded him of the cloths of a samurai._

_Harry took out the sword out of its scabbard. Right at that moment the Demi-Hollow started to attack him. He dodged the attack. Moving felt weird, different as when he was inside his body. All he could do right now was dodging the attacks the Hollow was throwing at him. That was until he was finally used to moving around. _

_What he noticed was that he was faster and that the power he felt inside of him felt more natural than his magic. He didn't question it as he turned the table and started to attack the Hollow. He managed to cut down the beast and it disintegrated._

_End of flashback._

He had gotten back in his body after that. He hadn't told anyone about the Zanpakuto that now seemed to reside inside of his mind. Ron had told him it wasn't a good thing to hear voices inside of your head. So he had kept it a secret.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. Review and tell me how it was :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad you all like this story. I finished the next chapter and you all going to find out who Harry's parents are besides Urahara. *Grins***

**I hope you all like this chappie.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter two**

Harry was taken out of memory lane when he heard his uncle shout;

"BOY! Come here."

Harry obeyed immediately.

"We are going to a very important meeting. You are not to make a mess in my house and if we get back I expect you have done all the chores on this list." His uncle spat at him and handed Harry a huge list with chores he was supposed to do that day.

"Is that understood?" his uncle then asked, glaring daggers at him.

"Yes uncle." Harry replied.

He had waited for this opportunity almost all summer long. It seemed this summer his relatives has kept a closer eye on him then previously years. They had kept him busy for most of the time and they always kept an eye on him as if they were afraid he would slack off or something.

Anyway he hadn't had any time or opportunity to sneak away from 4th Privet Drive and go to Sirius will reading. Sirius Black had been his godfather and the closest person he had to a father. He had died last June when Voldemort had managed to lure him inside the ministry of mysteries to get his hands on the prophecy.

Voldemort had used Sirius in his vision as bait to lure him. He had fallen for it and now his godfather was dead. His will reading had been at the beginning of his holiday, but he hadn't been able to go because of two reasons;

One: the Dursleys had kept him busy and he was under constant watching eyes;

And two: for some reason Dumbledore hadn't want him to go.

This made Harry angry at the old man. He had the right to go. Voldemort or not, no Death Eater would stop him from going, even if it meant he would be a little on the late side. He just wanted to know what Sirius had left behind.

So when the Dursleys had left he packed all of his stuff and left the house. The fastest way to getting to London with all the stuff he was carrying was the Knightbus. Once he was in London and he had booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron he dropped of his stuff and walked up to the large white building in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Ah, mister Potter. We were getting worried you wouldn't be able to come." One of the goblins at Gringotts, the wizarding bank, called out to him.

"I had a bit of trouble getting away from my relatives. I presume you have received my letter then, Ragnok?" Harry questioned the goblin.

"Yes, yes, indeed I have and I must say I had my suspicions when I got notice that Dumbledore had excluded you from Lord Black's will reading. I also have some other things that I need to discuss with you, so I guess we better can get to my office." Ragnok told Harry.

Harry followed Ragnok as the goblin lead him to his office. When they arrived and no one would be able to listen in to their conversation Ragnok started to talk;

"After our suspicions of Dumbledore we took a better look at the Potters will and found out it had been tempered with." Ragnok began.

"Tempered with?" Harry asked, his anger towards Dumbledore rising.

"Yes, this was the will before we found out it had been tempered with." Ragnok said, handing him a paper.

Harry started to read it. His anger started to rise in him.

"Dumbledore has been taking money from me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's not all. He has denied you your heritage." Ragnok told him.

"My heritage? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When young witches and wizards turn eleven they will be tested if they have received any special powers. This due so they will know how to deal with them if there is ever a situation they get out of control. We might be a little on the late side, but I think we will still be able to get some results to the test. If you want to, of course" Ragnok answered.

"Of course I want to know. I want to know what I have been denied." Harry told heatedly.

"I thought you would, so we prepared the test for you." Ragnok replied.

He put some items on the table.

"We'll need some of your blood." Ragnok said, holding a magnificent designed dagger.

Harry didn't hesitate and held out his hand to the goblin. Ragnok pinched Harry's finger with the dagger and let a droplet of blood fall in a bowl made out of stone. After that he let some droplets of different kinds of potions fall into the bowl.

When he was finished Ragnok handed Harry a silver colored quill and shoved some parchment over to him.

"The next thing you need to do is write your name on this parchment, using this quill and the content of this bowl. All you have inherited will be listed under your name." Ragnok explained to Harry.

Harry did what him was told and wrote his name at the top of the parchment. What happened next surprised both Ragnok and Harry. Harry's name, that he had written at the top of the parchment, had changed. Under the name were two other names. Right under that was a list of what he had inherited, he guessed.

For a moment he thought the parchment couldn't be right, but then again he thought this must be what Dumbledore didn't want him to know.

The following was written on the parchment:

_Hibiki Urahara born 31-7-1980  
Kisuke Urahara born 31-12-? State: Shinigami  
Yoruichi Shihoin born 1-1-? State: Shinigami_

_Natural abilities:_

_Shinigami, Zanpakuto wielder  
State Zanpakuto: Sealed_

_Zanjutsu  
Hakuda  
Hohou  
Reiatsu_

_Hanki  
Shunpo  
Shunko  
Kido_

_Changling_

_Other abilities:_

_Parselmouth  
Wandless magic  
Familiar bond  
_

The list went on for a little bit longer.

"What does this mean?" Harry wanted to know.

"The first name states your true name. The name right under is the name of your biological father and the last name of your biological mother." Ragnok answered.

"W what? H how?" was all Harry was able to say.

"What I know about Dumbledore is that he can go to the very extreme to get what he wants. I'm sure that in a normal case he wouldn't have lowered himself, but when he gets desperate to get what he wants he can get a little bit insane." Ragnok informed him.

"You mean to tell me he took me from my real parent? That the Potters aren't even my parents and that I am not even Harry?" Harry started to yell.

"Calm down, Lord Potter." Ragnok reassured.

"I am not Lord Potter, so don't call me that." Harry screamed frustrated.

"Maybe not through blood, but you are through inheritance." Ragnok told him calmly.

"Through inheritance?" Harry asked a little bit surprised.

"This is the true will of the Potters." Ragnok stated, placing a crystal orb in its destined standard.

The orb lighted up and a voice started to echo through the room.

"We, James and Lily Potter, of sane mind and body hereby state our last will. To everyone who are hearing this it means we are dead. All that we have left behind we will give to our beloved friends.

To Sirius Orion Black, we give 1 million Galleons.

To Remus Lupin, we give 1 million Galleons, may you buy some better cloths.

To Albus 'to many middle names' Dumbledore, we give you a warning not to meddle with everyone's lives.

To our beloved son, if you are still alive, we give the rest of our fortune, including all that we owned.

One last note, we want our son to grow up happy and loved and thus he shall never to be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia and her husband."

The room grew silent again and the light from the orb started to fade away.

"I wasn't supposed to be send to the Dursleys?" Now Harry was really pissed.

"Yes, sadly enough that was the case." Ragnok said.

"So, what about Sirius will?" Harry asked.

Ragnok placed another orb in the standard. This orb too started to light up and Sirius voice rang through the room. Sirius will stated that he received all the riches of the noble house of Black. It meant that he was seriously rich right now and that he had several places he could live.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I supposed you don't want to return to those Dursleys. I can see if we are able to track down your real parents and also it would be wise to undo the spells that were performed on you." Ragnok stated.

"Which spells?" Harry asked surprised.

"Glamour spells and binding spells." Ragnok said.

"Do you think you are able to remove them?" Harry asked.

"There might be someone able to help you. I trust him with my heart, even though his family are among those who have betrayed you." Ragnok answered.

"You mean Bill. Bill Weasly?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's the best curse breaker we have and he would rather betray his own family than go against his own beliefs." Ragnok stated.

"Then let him come." Harry said in confidence.

It meant not everyone had played along with Dumbledore mental game of chess. If there were still some people that he could trust he would gladly accept their help. Now all he had to do was plan his leave and find his parents.

Ragnok had called Bill to his office and Bill was surprised to see Harry there.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"I came for Sirius will reading and to sort some other things out." Harry told Bill and showed him what he had found out.

"Do you think you can remove the Glamour and Binding spells?" Harry asked.

"Sure, no problem." Bill said and started to work on undoing the spells.

The spells were really advanced and strong and it took Bill almost two hours to undo them. But when he was finally done Harry felt different. He felt stronger, but also the energy that now flowed through his veins felt different to the usual feel of magic.

Harry flicked with his wrist and a mirror appeared, surprising everyone in the room, including Harry. Harry shrugged off his surprise and stared into the mirror.

When he looked at his reflection it was as if he was staring at a stranger. The person staring back at him had blond locks of hair, falling down on his shoulders. His eyes were amber colored, almost cat-like. His skin was slightly tanned. And the most important thing was there was no scar to be spotted on the person he saw in the mirror.

"Man, if I didn't knew it was you, Harry, that stood before me I would think you a total stranger." Bill admitted.

"That maybe true, 'cause I am not Harry. I never was. I want you to call me by my real name from now on." Harry or Hibiki as he now preferred told Bill.

"Right, I will. And I will make sure no one will find out about this, not if you don't want them to know." Bill said truthfully.

"Thank you, Bill." Hibiki replied.

* * *

**AN: I have a question for you all: Should I give Harry more powers than listed on the inheritance list and if so what should they be?**

**Please review ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Yeah next chappie finished. It's not really that long, but I promise I will try to make them longer as soon as the real action get started.**_

_**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed.  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter three**

Hibiki, previously known as Harry James Potter or the boy-who-lived, was waiting for Bill to finish some last preparations. After having discussed what he should do next now that his live had completely turned over Bill had decided to help him find his real parents.

He had told Hibiki to wait in his room at the Leaky Cauldron while he would gather some stuff he would need for the trip. Bill had been gone for almost an hour now and Hibiki was wondering what was taking him so long. He was about to get worried when someone knocked on his door.

Hibiki walked up to the door and opened it.

"Sorry it took so long." It was Bill.

"I walked into some trouble at home. Fred and George demanded to take them with me after they managed, in a very tricky way, to get the truth about you out of me, sorry." Bill explained.

"It's ok." Hibiki assured him. He couldn't imagine the twins would betray him after he gave them the money so they could start their business.

"And dad overheard us and flipped out. Anyway I hope you don't mind them coming with us?" Bill asked.

"If they're not on Dumbles side then I'm fine with them coming." Hibiki answered.

"I'm absolutely positive they're not on his side, I assure you." Bill replied.

"Alright, then I think it's best if we go now. I don't want that old coat finding out where we are going. And I'm sure he will try and find me as soon as he finds out I'm not at the Dursely's anymore." Hibiki said.

"We might not go as fast as you like, but it will be saver to take muggle transportation." Bill replied.

"I think it will be. We won't leave any trace that Dumbles can follow." Hibiki said, getting his stuff and walked out of his room.

Together with Bill he went downstairs where Fred, George and Arthur Weasley were waiting. At first they all looked confused to him.

"Wow Bill, you were right about him looking like a complete stranger. Man, you don't even look like Harry anymore." Fred (or was it George, he still couldn't tell them apart) said, looking him over.

"Good, that will make hiding even easier." Hibiki replied.

"So your real name is Hibiki, right?" The other twin asked.

Hibiki nodded.

"Let's go, before Dumbledore realize where we are taking you." Mr. Weasley said.

"Right." Hibiki replied.

All of them left the Leaky Cauldron. A taxi was waiting for them outside. Arthur told Hibiki he had taken care of that. The taxi took them to the airport. From there they would take a plane to Japan.

Seeing that the names of Hibiki's parent's were Japanese they would start their search there. They hadn't much to go by other than their names and birth dates (excluding the year they were born in).

They were now seated in the plane and the lights of 'fasten your seatbelts' had just been turned off. Hibiki was looking over the list again.

"I was wondering, what exactly is a Shinigami?" Hibiki asked Bill, who was seated next to him.

"I'm not really sure. I haven't actually heard about them before." Bill answered sincerely.

"A Shinigami, you say?" came the surprised reply of Mr. Weasley, who was seated behind them.

Hibiki and Bill turned to him.

"You know what they are?" Hibiki asked.

"The wizarding population knows them as Grimm reapers. They say only those who are near death would see them. They are like the Grimm. People fear them, because they think it's a bad omen if you see one. But I think they aren't quite that accurate about them. They are seen as evil beings, but I think they aren't. What they are exactly I am not sure." Mr. Weasley answered.

"So not much is known about them?" Hibiki asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It isn't like someone could tell the tale and those who could weren't exactly sane." Mr. Weasley answered.

"I see." Hibiki replied.

The rest of the flight went by in silence.

They had finally arrived at their new home in a little town called Karakura. The house had actually belonged to Sirius, but now it was Hibiki's. Since the four Weasley's hadn't have a place to live here in Japan, Hibiki had offered them to stay at his place.

"This place is huge." Cried out one of the twins.

"You should see the basement." Hibiki replied.

He had already looked around and had found out that the space under the house was gigantic. Nothing was in there yet and he wondered were that room was used for.

"Wow, what is this for place?" George asked.

"No idea." Hibiki answered.

"We should get something to eat. After such a long flight I'm starting to get hungry." Bill said.

Suddenly foot started to appear out of nowhere. A table and some chairs appeared too.

"Our very own room of requirement!" Hibiki yelled in surprise.

"Cool." The twins chorused.

"Well, this can be very helpful." Mr. Weasley said amused.

Bill was as surprised as the rest of them.

"Well I guess we don't need to go anywhere to get the food." Bill said amazed.

After the Kuchiki girl left he went out to sort his thoughts through. The reason why he had woken up so early was of the dream he had. It seemed so real, as if it were memories he was seeing. But could they be true? Urahara signed, this was so frustrating.

If the dream was true then that meant he had a son and that a man that he had once respected for his strength had betrayed him deeply. Deep down he just knew it had to be true or otherwise it wouldn't have hurt so much. And what about Yoruichi? Did she know?

Suddenly he looked up. He could swear he recognized that spiritual pressure he was sensing right now. That old coat wasn't the only person he was sensing. There were several other presence. Two groups to be exact. One of the groups was nearing the other group. He noticed the old coat was in the moving group.

'Hibiki.' Came to his mind. His son. His son was here and that old coat was after him. A low growl escaped his throat as he made chase after the man that had taken his son. Anger taking control of him.

They had just finished eating when they heard several loud cracks, easily indicated as apparition. Hibiki, Bill, the twins and Mr. Weasley immediately drew their wands.

"You shouldn't have ran, Harry." Came the calm voice of Dumbledore.

"The name is not Harry, you old coat." Hibiki hissed.

"Don't you dare to speak with such language to Dumbledore." Scolded Molly Weasley.

"I speak to him as I want. He is the one who took me away from my parents." Hibiki yelled angrily.

"James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort, you know that." Molly said.

"Well, what you don't know is that Lily and James aren't my biological parents. Or maybe you do know and is that the reason why you are excepting money from Dumbledore to play in his little chess game." Hibiki said heatedly.

"Enough of this. It's for your own good, Harry, if you come with us right now." Dumbledore told him.

"And what if I don't want too." Hibiki replied.

"Then I don't have any other choice, but to take you with force." Dumbledore said raising his wand.

Suddenly some kind of red energy landed in between them.

"You won't do such a thing." Came a voice somewhere from above and behind Hibiki.

Hibiki turned around and look up. On top of a giant rock (since when was there a rock behind him) stood a man. The man was clad in green with a dark green overcoat of some sort. He had a green and white striped bucked hat on his head and had sandals on his feet. He could see blond locks sticking out from under the hat, but his eyes were hidden in shadows from the hat.

What surprised him though was the sword in the man's hands. He sensed that it wasn't a normal sword. It was slightly making a buzzing sound as if it was growling in anger. The sword was surrounded in a reddish aura. The same aura was coming of the man too.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Dumbledore asked.

Hibiki noticed the twinkle in the old man's eyes. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was hiding something.

"You know damn well who I am, Dumbledore." The man spoke the name with venom.

"Care to share it with the rest of us?" Kingsley asked.

"There is no need for it. Leave, now." The man said in a low and dangerous voice, raising the sword a little as if in a warning.

"I'm not going to give up so easily." Dumbledore said and signaled those he had brought with him to attack.

The man made a circling motion with his sword and a blood red shield appeared in front of him.

"I warned you. Don't let me say it again. Leave and don't think of coming back." The man said.

His sword lit up an eerie blood red color, before he released the energy he had gathered. The order members were thrown back by it. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw that he wouldn't make any chance against this man.

"Retreat." Dumbledore said, before he left with a soft popping sound.

The order members followed his example and they were gone. The man sighed and turned to Hibiki. Hibiki stared at the man with unbelieving eyes and overflowing emotions as he had just realized something. A silence hung in the air as no one still present in the room didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Hibiki surged forward and threw himself at the man. The man caught him in his arms and hold him close to himself.

"Dad." Came the silent muttering from Hibiki as he cried from happiness.

As a result the man held him ever closer to himself as if he didn't wanted to let go of Hibiki.

"It seems like we don't have to search for Hibiki's parent's anymore." George whispered to his twin.

Fred agreed to his brother.

* * *

_**AN: Now he only has to be reunitted with his mom, yeah ^-^.**_

_**Please review  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Damn, this was a horrible chapter to write. Not much action in here and until I get to the soul society arc I don't think there will be much action in the following chapters, unless you guys have some idea's of what I can write.**_

_**Well on with the story, enjoy.  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Some days had passed since he had met his father. Today there was some kind of event and it was like most of Karakura had go. If you told him Hibiki had no idea why the people of Karakura liked this Kanonji guy so much. He himself only went, because his father told there was a Shinigami that might need his help.

Since the day he met his father he has been taught in all the doings of a Shinigami. He was told of the Shinigami's job and about the Soul Society. He now knew about Zanpakuto's and what they are capable of. He was getting close at learning his own Zanpakuto's name.

Flasback

_After his father released the hug he looked up at the others who were still watching father and son interact._

"_I don't want to be rude or anything, but do you mind asking who you all are?" His father asked._

"_Not at all. I'm Arthur Weasley and these are my son's Fred, George and Bill." Arthur answered._

"_Pleasure to meet you. You can call me Kisuke, Kisuke Urahara." Answered his father._

"_What was that with the sword? I've never seen such magic." Bill asked._

_Kisuke looked surprised at the question._

"_It's a Zanpakuto, isn't it?" Hibiki asked._

"_H Hai, it is. Her name is Benihime." Kisuke answered._

"_Benihime? Does all Zanpakuto's have a name?" Hibiki asked._

_Kisuke blinked then he took a seat at the table that still stood inside the room and motioned for the other's to sit down too._

"_What exactly do you know about Zanpakuto's?" he then asked his son._

"_Only what mine Zanpakuto told me. That it is a spirit that lives inside a sword and that is born from within its wielder." Hibiki answered._

"_Then I can assume you already met your Zanpakuto?" Kisuke asked._

"_Yes, but sadly enough I still don't know its name." Hibiki answered._

"_In time you will, don't worry about it. Some Shinigami take years to be able to hear their Zanpakuto's name and there is even a captain that doesn't even known his Zanpakuto's name." Kisuke said amusedly._

"_What are Shinigami exactl__y. Aside that the wizarding population sees them as evil I don't know much about them." Hibiki told his father._

_Kisuke then started to explain about the Shinigami, about Soul Society and the 13 Court Guard Squads._

_He also told them he had been the former captain of squad 12,but was exiled from the Soul Society by some misunderstandings. Kisuke then told them about Aizen and what he had done. After all the explanations Hibiki went home with his dad and told the Weasley's they could stay in the house._

_At home, which appeared to be a candy shop, Hibiki met Ururu, Jinta and Tessai. Obviously something had happened as there was an uproar. After getting an explanation it was clear that some wrong merchandise was given away._

_His father excused himself and went to get his merchandise back. Hibiki, though was still tired of his travel to Japan and decided to rest._

_The next day his father decided to train him. It was obvious that he wanted him to be able to fight and fight properly at that. This made Hibiki happy. It was the first time he wasn't seen as an incapable child. Although his father's training methods were a little bit intense he had fun._

_It didn't took long for him to know how to fight. It just came naturally to him. It was during the training sessions with his father that he found out one of his abilities, although he wondered how strong this ability was. He guessed it wasn't really that strong._

_It was the ability of empathy, but he could only sense the emotions of people closest to him. During his training with his dad he sensed his father was happy, but worried when he hit him too hard. It was kind of funny to see his father so conflicted. He could clearly see his father enjoyed a good fight and made sure to give him that. It was something he enjoyed too._

_Hibiki dodged another attack from his father as he kept playing hard to get. His father commented he was faster than his mother. As he asked w__here his mother was at the moment Kisuke told him she had some business to do and that he wasn't sure when she would be back. Well he could wait. He hadn't been with his parents for years, so waiting some longer to meet his mother was no problem to him._

_At least he could get to know his father better and he was sure his mother would be really surprised when she came back and saw him. _

End flashback

Right now he was waiting for something to happen. He had become pretty curious about hollows. His father had told him they were spirits who have lingered too long and had become monsters. It was a Shinigami's job to cleanse these hollows so that the spirit can cross over.

The wailing of something alerted him. He searched for the source, but he couldn't find out where the wail came from. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"Don't worry, just enjoy the show for now." His father said.

Hibiki wondered if his father knew what exactly was going on here. Obeying his father he just watch in the direction of the hospital that they had moved to. At that moment he saw a man with chains around his body, binding him to the building behind him.

"What's with all those chains? Isn't the chain of a spirit shorter after it's broken?" Hibiki asked his dad.

"Hai, but if a spirit stays too long in this world they get bound. When a person dies, their chain of fate is severed from the body. They normally just wait for a Shinigami's guidance, but those who have regrets in this world are chained down by the object of those regrets." His father explained.

"So in other words the object of regrets is this hospital for this spirit?" Hibiki asked

"Correct." Kisuke answered.

At that moment the man started to shout things.

"This hospital belongs to me! I won't let anyone have it! Keep the hell out, you bastards! I'm gonna be a millionaire here and drive a pink Cadillac and drink pink Dom Perignon…."

The show started on that moment and Hibiki stopped listening what the man was yelling.

"Shouldn't we do something about that spirit?" Hibiki asked.

"Nah, Ichigo and Rukia must be around here somewhere. They can handle it." Kisuke answered, looking around for the two mentioned teens.

The spirit screamed in agony the moment Kanonji stabbed his stick in the starting hole in the spirits chest. Not much later an orange haired teen jumped over the barriers and started to ran to Kanonji, trying to stop him. Security guards ceased him and a girl with raven black hair that tried to help him in whatever he tried to do.

"It's about time we step in." Kisuke grinned and pushed the boys soul out with his walking stick (which was actually Benihime, his father's Zanpakuto).

The boy, which Hibiki assumed was Ichigo, wasn't really happy of getting pushed out of his body so abruptly, but there wasn't much time for argument and Hibiki guessed Ichigo was aware of that as he tried to stop Kanonji. Time had already ran out as the chains, the spirit was bound with, broke. The spiritual body of the man exploded, as that was the only way Hibiki could describe what happened.

Moments later his attention was brought up to the roof of the building as something formed there. His first impression as the Hollow was formed was that it was ugly. It let out a cry which brought shivers down his spine. The Hollow gave off a feeling similar to that of a dementor. A chilling sensation that reach to the bone.

Ichigo started fighting it, but he couldn't follow the fight as they went inside the hospital building. After a while Ichigo reappeared again as the fight was brought up to the roof. It didn't take long for him to cut the Hollows mask.

The public bursted out as if they knew the fight was over and Kanonji appeared before them doing that stupid laughing thing.

"Looks like our business here is over. Let's go home, shall we?" Kisuke said.

"Sure, aside from the Hollow thing there was nothing interesting to this show." Hibiki replied.

* * *

_**AN: please review. Some good ideas might be helpfull, I'm a little stuck at what I should write in between now and the soul society arc.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Well, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Took me quite long to write the damn thing. Well I hope you all like it. Enjoy. ^-^**_

**

* * *

Chapter five**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his room. He was wondering why Kisuke remembered his son. What he also wanted to know was where the power of that sword came from. He had sensed it before, but he had no idea it could be such a threat to them. He had been sure his plan would work.

What had gone wrong? The Potter's never suspected a thing. He had made sure the boy had grown up abused by his hating 'relatives', even though they weren't really his relatives, but he had no idea of that at that time. He even had the boy under his control when he finally entered Hogwarts.

Five years the boy had seen him as a hero, but then in the summer before his sixth year the boy had ran away and he had some help of those Weasley's as well. At that point he had been sure he would've been able to retrieve the boy, seeing as he believed the boy's parents wouldn't even remember him.

So why was it that, when he arrived, Kisuke appeared at the scene, knowing who he was fighting for? Dumbledore was flabbergasted. No one ever before had been able to regain their memories after he had obliviated them.

He had been so close to win this war. He needs to find a way to let the boy return to his side and fast. The boy was needed to defeat the most dark lord of all times.

Even though he was sure he couldn't defeat Kisuke he wasn't going to give up that easily. He would keep fighting until he had defeated Voldemort, no matter what the cost might be.

Calling the Order in for a meeting he waited patiently for them to arrive.

"Where is Lupin? I was sure he would've been able to come." Dumbledore asked after about ten minutes had past after the last Order member had arrived.

"He isn't coming, sir. He told me to tell you that he quit." Severus Snape told Albus.

"And why would he do that at a time like this? Doesn't he want us to get Harry back?" Dumbledore asked frowning slightly.

"It seems he overheard what Arthur Weasley screamed at his wife, about Harry not being James and Lily's son. I was wondering if this was true." Snape said.

"Ah, that. Why would they even belief that? Harry must have convinced them that to get away. But I'm wondering what made him leave." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe because of his relatives? I've told you at the beginning how horrible they were, but no you decided to place the boy there for his own good and now see what happened." McGonagall said, anger could easily be heard in her voice.

"But why now? Why didn't he run away much earlier?" Dumbledore questioned.

No one seemed to have an answer to that question.

"What do you suggest we should do? We know where he is, but how do we get him back as he is obviously protected by that man that seemed to know you." Molly Weasley asked

"Precisely my question. Who was that man? Do you know him?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, I do know him." Dumbledore sighed, as he was forced to tell them who Kisuke was, but surely he didn't have to tell them all, now did he?

"His name is Kisuke Urahara. He owns a little candy store. I know him, because I often buy some candy from him." Dumbledore explained.

This seemed to satisfy the Order, as they all nodded at him.

"Now back at what we should do. Obvious there is some kind of power in that sword of his. I want one of you to see if you can find out what kind of power he is holding exactly. If we know were we are up against we may be able to get him out of our way and get Harry back." Dumbledore told them.

The meeting went on for a little more dividing who will do what, before the Order left headquarters.

Severus Snape was thinking about what had happened these past few days and he knew something wasn't right. Arthur Weasley and even the werewolf seems to think that what Potter had told them seemed to be the truth. Should he believe them or should he still follow the headmaster?

The only reason he was helping Dumbledore was because of his love for Lily and to be there for her child, even though he didn't really liked the younger Potter. The boy just seemed to look too much like his father. Now he wasn't there when Dumbledore and some of the Order went to Japan just a few days ago to try and get the boy back, but he had overheard Molly say something of that Harry seemed to look different.

His guess was it had something to do with a glamour or something, but he wasn't completely sure now. What if Lily and James weren't the boy's parents at all? If the boy had been lied to he could understand why he would have ran away.

The boy had also ran away after being denied to be at his godfathers will reading. He wondered why that old man had denied the boy that. What was he up to? He guessed it was the right thing to do what Lupin had done. Quit the Order would mean that that old coot had no power over them.

He didn't know why, but now that he knew Harry wasn't really the son of James he couldn't seem to hate the boy anymore. Now he just needed a plan to stop that old coot with his meddling.

Hibiki blocked his father's attack again as he was having an argument with his Zanpakuto. Out of experience he knew his Zanpakuto wasn't very talkative. That was until today. His Zanpakuto decided to butch in and was now talking his head off.

"_What are you waiting for? Attack him._" His Zanpakuto kept screaming in his mind.

He was getting a headache from all the screaming.

'_Why don't you just shut up? I'm trying to focus here._' Hibiki thought back.

"_Well, you're not focusing enough._" His Zanpakuto replied.

'_How can I if you keep bothering me?' _Hibiki thought back, irritated.

"_I'm not bothering you, I'm just trying to help you. Just stop being so stubborn and let me help you, call out my name._" The Zanpakuto said.

'_Help me? You just want to help? Alright then I accept, let's do this._' Hibiki thought back, grinning as his Zanpakuto literally yelled his name through his head.

"Himei, Sakebi." Hibiki cried out while holding his sword with both hands above his head.

His father stopped with his assault as he was surprised when his son released his sword. The shape of the sword looked strange too. It looked like a tuning fork and some kind of long white feathers came from the back of the hilt. At the release a high pitch screeching noise was set free.

Kisuke hold his hands against his ears, releasing the grip on his own sword and let it fall to the ground. Hibiki didn't seemed bothered by the sound, but did lower his sword as he looked confused at his father. The screeching noise stopped immediately. Hibiki looked down at his Zanpakuto, admiring its shape. Then he looked back up to his dad and grinned sheepishly.

"My, my, with such a screech I think you'd be able to defeat hundreds of low level hollows at once." His father commented.

"Really?" Hibiki grinned.

"Yes, my ears are still ringing." Kisuke whined.

This made Hibiki laugh.

"Congratulations at achieving Shikai though." Kisuke grinned.

Hibiki smiled.

"Now I think we should get more serious now." Kisuke grinned mischievously.

"Nake, Benihime." Kisuke cried out, releasing his own Zanpakuto.

"Now let's see if you can use your Zanpakuto to its full potential." Kisuke said.

They continued their fight. Hibiki listened to what his Zanpakuto told him so he could use its attacks. Kisuke started to use those red energy waves Hibiki had seen him use against Dumbles.

"_Listen carefully, you'll be able to shoot something similar, but not totally the same._" Sakebi told him.

'_What do you mean?_' Hibiki thought back.

"_It's an attack that doesn't shoot energy, but high pressured air. Well there may be a little bit of energy in it, like electricity, but that's because thunder forms when high pressured air meets each other._" Sakebi explained.

'_You're not really clear about this. Never mind, what do I have to do?_' Hibiki asked his Zanpakuto.

Sakebi explained the principle of the attack and Hibiki followed his orders. Hibiki hold his Zanpakuto up right and slightly behind him and lifted the sword slightly above his head. His father directly reacted to this as he switched to a defensive position, awaiting what would happen. Sparks started to swirl around Sakebi's blade, starting at the base just above the hild and going up from there. A humming melodious sound accompanied it. The forming circle of compressed air and electricity started to grow bigger as it went to the top of the blade.

"Ko pitchi wa barado." Hibiki cried, as he released the circle of compressed air.

As it made contact with the ground a huge shake went through the ground as an explosion clouded the air with dust that had sprung up. Hibiki looked around frankly, afraid that his attack may have hurt his father badly. Suddenly he turned around. His father was still alive, a little shaken at the intensity of his attack, although he tried not to show it.

"That's quite a strong attack you got there. Lucky I was fast enough to get away." Kisuke said.

"I'm sorry, I could have hurt you badly, dad." Hibiki said, looking down ashamed.

"No need to be sorry. I didn't get hurt and that's all that matters. You didn't know the strength of that attack. That's why we're training, to find out one's strength and weaknesses and learn from it." Kisuke told his son, tilting up his head so he could look in his eyes.

Hibiki smiled, before giving his father a hug. They trained some more. Hibiki discovering some more of his Zanpakuto's attacks and he trained to control them better.

* * *

_**AN: Don't forget to review, please. ^-^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: This chapter was fun to write, although I wasn't sure how to begin this chapter. I hope you all like it.**_

_**Last chapter I forgot the translations of the release and the attack. Well here they are:**_

_**Himei = shriek**_

_**Sakebi = cry**_

_**Kō pitchi wa barādo = high pitch ballad**_

_**and this one is in this chapter:**_

_**Onpa = sound wave  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter six**

'Quincy?' Hibiki thought as he listened in on the conversation his father had with the Kuchiki girl.

They sounded interesting. As thus he stayed where he was and listen his father explain about who the Quincy were. Suddenly Hibiki looked up. What was that feeling? It was like evil was rising all around them. As he looked back to his father he could see he was tense as if he could sense it too. It was then that Rukia's phone started to beep.

Rukia excused herself and was about to leave when the beeping stopped. A minute later it beeped again and stopped right after. It was at the third time that it stayed beeping. Hibiki slowly walked in. Rukia looked back at him, wondering who he was. She didn't get the chance to ask questions though, as Kisuke understood what his son wanted to do and pushed his soul out of his body. Hibiki immediately ran outside.

Rukia looked shocked between Urahara and the place Hibiki had just left through.

"Wha? What's going on here? Who was that just now? You better give me some answers, Urahara." Rukia asked, almost glaring at Urahara.

"I was wondering when you would have noticed him. He has been here with me for a couple of days now." Urahara answered, but didn't really give her an answer on her question.

"You're not answering my question. What's a shinigami doing here with you? Was he sent by the Soul Society?" Rukia asked, looking quite worried.

"Oh, not at all. He's my son." Urahara answered bluntly.

Looking dumb stricken Rukia didn't know what to say.

"Y you, you have a son?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Why, yes." Urahara answered simply.

"Why is it I haven't seen him before?" Rukia asked.

"He had been taken by someone I greatly respected, just after he was born. I would have gone after him right after he had done that, but he managed to erase my memory. I still have no idea how he managed to do that. Anyway, my son managed to get away and arrived about just after I gave you that mod soul." Urahara said with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must've feel awful when you found out." Rukia said.

For once she looked concerned about him.

"Don't worry about it. He's back where he belongs and that's all that matters. We better can get to work." Urahara told her, getting serious at the situation at hand.

Rukia nodded and ran outside.

Hibiki wondered where all those Hollows had suddenly come from. This couldn't be natural. Something wasn't right here. As he ran he noticed a Hollow materializing nearby. Hibiki unsheathed his sword and swiped at the Hollow. It immediately disintegrated as it was split in half.

Hibiki continued in this matter. Destroying the Hollows one for one the moment he saw them. He stopped running when he arrived at the edge of a football field. Some children were playing there when suddenly this large guy appeared. Right on his tail was a Hollow.

Hibiki stood frozen at what he sensed. He didn't know what he should do. The big guy and the little girl, the big guy saved from the Hollow, both had a high amount of Reiatsu. 'It's probably the reason why that Hollow is attracted to them.' Hibiki thought.

As hibiki watched on he noticed the power the big guy suddenly released. A few minutes later and the Hollow was gone. The big guy collapsed afterwards. He was probably exhausted from releasing all that spiritual power. The girl told the big guy to stay where he was and went to get some help for him.

Hibiki walked over to the big guy to see if he was alright. As he took a better look he noticed he had passed out.

"I'll take it from here. There are still a lot of Hollows around." Came the voice of his father.

As Hibiki looked up he saw his father wasn't alone. He had taken Tessai with him as well.

"Right." Hibiki nodded as he left to go after the rest of the Hollows.

More and more Hollows seemed to pop up, making Hibiki wonder what was causing them to appear like this. This was getting crazy. He had lost count how many Hollows he had defeated already and still more and more appeared.

Fred and George were bored. They had nothing to do and nothing interesting had happened after Hibiki met his father. They were thinking of opening there joke shop here, but they weren't sure if there lived any witches or wizards in this area.

Right now they were just walking outside enjoying the view of the little town. They hadn't really had the time to sight see it yet, so they decided they should do it now. Some kind of animalistic howl made them look to the side though.

The thing that met their eyes wasn't something they had ever seen. It was huge, had a dark bluish scaly skin and what stood out the most was the white mask that functioned as its face. From the description they had heard from Hibiki's father this monster must be a Hollow.

It let out a howl again as it launched itself towards the twins.

"Run!" Fred yelled.

George followed his twin as they tried to get away from the huge monster. They didn't get far as more monsters suddenly appeared. They were now surrounded by at least four of these Hollows. They stood back to back as they thought of a way to get out of this situation.

"Do you still have some Canary Creams with you?" Asked George to Fred.

"Why?" Fred asked perplex.

"Maybe we can distract them that way." George answered.

"Well, we can always try. Hope they take the bait though." Fred said.

"**What are you two blabbering about?" **one of the beast suddenly spoke.

"It can talk." The twins said surprised.

Behind his back Fred gave his brother some of the Canary Creams and gave him a signal to throw them on the count of three.

"NOW." Fred yelled when they were at three and they both threw the Canary Creams at the beasts.

Just as they had hoped the Hollows took the bait and devoured the Canary Creams. Right after the beasts changed into huge ugly canaries.

"Ok, now what?" asked Fred.

"We run." George said and started to run again.

Even though the Hollows were now giant canaries they didn't let their prey go that easily. They started chasing them after they recovered from the shock of being a giant canary.

"**You'll pay for that." **One of them shouted.

"Ok, what do we do now? It didn't work." George screamed.

"How should I know? It was your idea in the first place." Fred yelled back.

"**Stand still you little rats."** Another of the Hollows growled.

They were getting closer too. Just as they were about to attack the twins felt something in them take over and before they knew it the Hollows that were attacking them were gone.

"What just happened?" Asked Fred as he blinked at the spot the Hollows had been just a few seconds ago.

"I have no idea, bro." George answered.

"It looked to me like some kind of spiritual attack." Came a familiar voice.

"Mr. Urahara." Chorused the twins.

"Mr.? I'm not that old. You can call me Kisuke." Kisuke grinned.

"You know what is going on here? I thought you said that Hollows attack only so now and then." George asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but this isn't something natural. They're attracted to something." Kisuke explained.

"Well, that would explain it." Fred said.

"That power that you just displayed wasn't something to do with your magic, was it?" Kisuke then asked.

"No, it's completely different and yet it's not." Fred started.

"It feels close to magic, but something's off with it." George finished.

"I might be able to help you with it. I mean to control it, that is." Kisuke said and motioned for them to follow him.

Hibiki arrived at a park and noticed Ichigo fighting the Hollows alongside another guy he didn't know. Hibiki guessed this guy was the Quincy that Rukia had questioned about. They were holding their ground as they fought the Hollows, but the Hollows weren't diminishing.

Hibiki looked up as he felled enormous energy coming from the sky. He could see a crack in the sky. Something was breaking its way into this world and it wasn't pretty. Hibiki could feel the power it was emitting, it was enormous.

"Himei, Sakebi." Hibiki yelled, releasing his Zanpakuto so he could get rid of the small fry.

Ichigo and the other guy must have heard his Zanpakuto when he released it, because they looked up as soon as the sound was made. They hadn't had the chance to see him immediately as he jumped right in the middle of the gathered Hollows.

"Who are you?" Ichigo wanted to know, a scowl was on his face as usual.

"For now that doesn't matter. Let's focus on the fight ahead of us." Hibiki answered.

"He's right about that, something's coming out of that crack in the sky." The Quincy said.

Ichigo looked up too.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo questioned.

"No idea, but we better can get rid of these small fries first before we encounter it." Hibiki said, grinning madly.

"What're you grinning at?" Ichigo asked, looking annoyed.

"Onpa." Hibiki said as he hold his Zanpakuto with both hands above his head.

Immediately a sound wave was emitted from the blade, deafening all those who where around him and cracking the Hollows masks. The Hollows disintegrated as soon as their masks were destroyed.

"Now we go after the big one." Hibiki said, still grinning like mad.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Did you just destroyed all the Hollows with one attack?" The Quincy asked surprised.

This comment made Ichigo look around as he now noticed that none of the smaller Hollows were left behind. A shock look came over his face as he realized just how powerful that last attack had been.

"Well, they are gone, aren't they?" Hibiki said, laughing.

At that moment the Gilian stepped out of the hole he had made. Ichigo made an attempt to attack it, but he bounced off its feet. The Quincy's arrow didn't even make a dent in its mask. Hibiki just stood there, observing it. His father had told him that he wanted to know to which extent the powers of Ichigo went.

Just then Urahara arrived at the scene. He had brought Tessai, Jinta and Ururu with him.

"I already took out the small fry." Hibiki said sheepishly.

"You didn't leave anything for us?" Jinta asked unbelievingly.

"No, you should have come sooner." Hibiki answered.

Jinta grumbled at that. Just as they looked back at the Gilian they noticed it was about to fire a Cero. Just as he fired it Ichigo caught it with his own Zanpakuto and hold his ground.

'His spiritual Power is rising.' Hibiki thought as he watched the scene.

Just then Ichigo drove it back.

* * *

_**AN: as you can see I'm kind of following the anime serie, so if you want to know when Yourichi is coming in the story then watch the show. I think it was the episode after Ichigo defeated the Gilian, so I guess she will appear in the next chapter.**_

_**Well I hope you all liked this chapter, keep reviewing ^-^  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: This chapter was really a pain to write since I couldn't think of how things would going, but I finally managed it so here you are. Hope you all like it. ^-^**_

_**Anyway I'm not sure when the next chapter will come since I'm busy with school and such so it can take a while, but don't worry I'll still continue this story.**_

_**Well on with the chapter, enjoy. ^-^  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter seven**

A black cat made its way through the alleys of the little town. It was headed to one place in particular. Two kids were swiping the floor. Well one kid was anyway, the other one was slacking off. It was then that the girl noticed her. The girl opened the door into the shop and addressed those inside.

"Tessai-san, Kisuke-san…" she started.

Then she pointed at her.

"Miauwko. (kitty)" she finished her sentence.

Immediately after that Kisuke came and acted too happy to her liking. She wondered if he remembered at all what had happened.

"If it isn't Yoruichi-san." He said and then came running to her.

"Welcome home." He then said.

He irritated her even more when he did some upsy daisies, but obviously he knew they had to talk as he took her to some place more privet, meaning the training place in the basement they had build together. Changing to her human form, as soon as they were alone, she started to scream at him.

"Stop with acting, Kisuke. Do you have any idea what has happened?" She started.

Kisuke's eyes darkened immediately after she had said that, stating that he exactly knew what she was talking about.

"If you knew what has happened then why haven't you done something about it yet?" Yoruichi started to scowl.

"Yoruichi." Kisuke started, but she didn't let him finished as she was outright pissed off.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled at him some more. Not that Kisuke really was listening anymore what she was saying, all he tried to do was to calm her down enough so he could talk to her.

"Yoruichi." He tried again to get through to her.

Yet she was to pissed off to even listen to him as she threw him at some rocks. Surprised at her action Kisuke crashed quite painfully in the side of a rather large rock. Pulling himself out of the rubble he rubbed the rather painful place on his head he had hit rather hard.

"Yoruichi, please stop." He begged her.

She didn't quite listen to him as she kicked him back into the rubble. With her speed it was rather hard to avoid her attacks.

"Yoruichi, please listen to what I have to say." Kisuke tried again to make her stop attacking him.

Again she didn't listen, but this time he managed to dodge her attack.

"And what do you have to say? That you are even too lazy to get our son back?" Yoruichi yelled.

Yoruichi attacked him again, this time trying to punch him in the face.

"I only want to say that he's with some friends who live in the Kasazaki district." Kisuke managed to say.

This made Yoruichi stop immediately. Kisuke sighed in relief that she had stopped attacking him.

"You got him back?" Yoruichi whispered, but before Kisuke could say anything more she turned back into a cat an ran off.

"Don't embarrass him too much." Kisuke yelled after her, hoping she had heard him.

Hibiki dodged the attack that was thrown to him by George, but hadn't anticipated the attack Fred threw at him. The attack caused him to crash into the rocks. They were inside the basement of the house the Weasley's now lived in. It now almost completely looked like the training ground of his father.

Hibiki pulled himself out of the rubble and shot a Shakkaho at Fred. Due to that he shot it without saying anything it wasn't that powerful, but it did hit its target.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings, Fred. You should've felt that one coming." Hibiki yelled over to him.

"Well, it isn't that easy, you know." Fred countered.

"That's why we're training, are we not?" Hibiki grinned.

"Right you are." George said.

Hibiki jumped aside as he felt George attack him again.

"Nice try, George." Hibiki said tauntingly.

They continued their training for a while longer and didn't notice the black cat entering the room and sitting down on one of the rocks, looking at them while they trained.

'Not bad.' Yoruichi thought as she watched her son train with his friends.

She wondered what kind of power her son's friends were holding though. It seemed similar to Kido, yet it wasn't. It also seemed similar to magic, but that wasn't it either. Maybe it was a combination of both. At least she could tell it was quite powerful and their progress was quite fast.

Noticing they were about to finish their training she pulled the cloak around her, she had brought with her as to not scare her son off. It was at that moment that her son had noticed her.

"Who are you? You're not a simple cat, are you?" He asked her.

"You're quite sharp, just like your father." She told him in her masculine voice, because of her cat form she was still in.

The three boys stared at her, obvious stunned because they heard a cat talk. She knew out of experience that even in the Wizarding world cat's didn't talk. She grinned, even though it looked weird with her cat features. She decided she stunned the boys quite long enough and changed back in human form, cloak still safely around her now naked body.

She was surprised at the speed her son threw himself at her. She fell right down to the ground.

"Wow, easy there." Yoruichi giggled as she said upright again, taking her son into a hug.

She noticed he was crying on her shoulder, obviously happy to see her. She also notice the red headed twins leaving and was thankful for that. They could use some time for themselves. Tears formed in her eyes as she finally could hold her son again after so many years.

"How'd you know I was here?" her son asked her.

"Your father told me." Yoruichi answered with a smile.

Hibiki smiled back, happy that his mother had finally returned.

"Now that you're safely back with us again I want you to tell me all about your live and hear if they have treated you right or not." Yoruichi demanded.

Not wanting to get on his mothers bad side Hibiki told her everything. Right after it he knew that if Dumbles decided to come again he wouldn't leave in one piece. And for the Dursleys they would pay for what they did too.

"How are you able to talk while you're in cat form?" Hibiki suddenly asked.

"I suppose you've only seen some Animagus'. I'm not exactly one of those. I'm what's called a Changeling. They can change into an animal too, but are also able to talk in that form. There are also some Changelings I know of that gained some abilities in their animal form." Yoruichi explained.

"Can you teach me? When I did this heritage test the list stated I had the ability of Changeling too." Hibiki told his mom.

"Of course I will teach you. Don't think I'll let Kisuke get all the fun." Yoruichi grinned.

Yoruichi started to explain the basics to him, which was basically meditation. He first had to know in what animal he could change so he could visualize the change. He was quite faster in accomplishing this as he first had thought or maybe this was because he had tried before to become an Animagus, but he had failed to accomplish that.

When he voiced this to his mother she told him that if a Changeling tries to become an Animagus the animal of the Changeling would interfere the process, since it won't allow the animal of the Animagus form in.

Hibiki got confused about this, but after some more explanation of his mother he got the concept that the animals of the Changeling and the Animagus are two different things, two different animals. If the Changeling would've allowed the animal of the Animagus he would've been able to change into two different types of animals. For example if his Changeling form is a cat and his Animagus form a dog then he would be able to change in as well a cat as a dog, even though they are so different from one another.

Of course knowing the Changeling would never allow it he now knew why he failed to transform into an Animagus.

Continuing his meditation he soon found himself in his inner world. His mission was to find his animal and to do this on his own. As thus his Zanpakuto was nowhere to be found. Checking the cave first he didn't find anything there so he decided to check the forest at the foot of the mountain.

It was quite a search as he noticed just how big the forest was. It was probably as big as the Forbidden Forest. Although he wasn't sure as he didn't know exactly how big the Forbidden Forest was.

After a long search he was about to give up when a blue flamed fox approached him.

"You're quite determined to find me. Why is that young one? What is it you want to accomplish should I allow you my power?" the fox asked him.

"To help me in the fight against the Hollows. To be able to defeat the evil in this world, but most importantly to help me protect my friends." Hibiki told the fox honestly as he could see the fox hold some kind of power and wasn't a normal fox.

"You speak with an honest heart. Very well, I will lend you my power, but for you to use my complete power you'll have to prove yourself." The fox told him.

After that he retracted from his inner world and returned to the training room of the Weasleys.

"Took you long enough." His mother grinned as she noticed he had 'woken up'.

"It's not easy to track an animal down in a big forest." Hibiki explained.

"Well, enough training for today. Let's return home before Kisuke is going to get worried." Yoruichi told him.

After that was said they said their goodbye to the Weasleys and went home.

* * *

_**AN: Well that was it for this chapter. We're getting closer to the action as it won't be much longer before they'll enter the Soul Society. Don't forget to review. ^-^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: First of all sorry this one took so long. This chapter was really killing me. It may seem a little lame when you read it. There is alot of dialogue and the action could have been better. Maybe I should get a beta for this story, because there may be some grammar mistakes, especially in previous chapters. So if there is someone out there who wants to beta for me please tell me._**

**_Anyway on with the story. I hope you all still like it.  
_**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"What happened?" A tired Hibiki asked when his father brought in a wounded Ichigo.

Ichigo was so wounded he could have been dead.

"Rukia has been taken back to Soul Society. Ichigo tried to fight those who took her." His father explained.

"You knew he would lose?" Hibiki asked unbelievingly.

"Hai. He had to learn about their strength, but of course I wouldn't let him die." His father explained.

"I see." Hibiki said and went back to bed.

The next day Hibiki woke up of the screaming of a startled Ichigo. Apparently Tessai had been appointed to look after Ichigo and had been laying right on top of him. Hibiki giggled at that. It was then that Ichigo noticed him.

"You? You're the one who defeated all those hollow's with one attack. Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"The name is Urahara Hibiki, nice meeting you." Hibiki answered.

"Huh, you're related to Hat-and-Clogs?" Ichigo asked.

"He's my son." Came the answer from Kisuke who walked in the room.

After that his father talked to Ichigo about saving Rukia and that Ishida, the Quincy, had told him that he was the only one to do it. Ichigo was sure he wasn't able to follow Rukia, until his father told him that there was a way to get to Soul Society and that he had only one condition if he was to open the pathway.

"What is this condition you speak of?" Ichigo asked.

"To train for ten days with us." Kisuke answered.

"Train? For ten days? I don't have that much time. Rukia could be dead by then." Ichigo protested.

His father pushed Ichigo back to the ground and held his sheathed sword right in front of his face. Hibiki could see the aura coming off of the blade and he was sure Ichigo could see it too.

"You have to grow up Ichigo. Soul Society has other customaries than you are used to. There is a one-month grace period before execution of death row prisoners. So we have 10 days to train you. Seven days to open the gates to Soul Society and 13 days once we reach Soul Society." Kisuke explained.

Ichigo kept silent for a few seconds before he asked.

"In ten days, can I get stronger?"

"Of course if you desire from the bottom of your heart to save Kuchiki-san." Kisuke answered.

Hibiki watched as Ururu chased Ichigo. The first test Ichigo had to go through was to restore his spiritual powers and thus he needed to be able to move around and breath in spirit form. Ichigo finally cleared the lesson.

Next thing Ichigo had to do was climb out of a hole with his arms bound before he ran out of his chain of fate which Tessai had cut off.

'Well this can be interesting.' Thought Hibiki.

All they had to do now was wait till Ichigo made it out or till the chain had eroded all the way. It seemed the last was the case. As soon as the chain was gone a white substance came out of Ichigo's mouth and eye sockets. Before they knew it Ichigo had jumped out of the hole.

It seemed like he hadn't become a hollow, but he did have a mask. Finally came the time that he could have some fun as it seemed Ichigo had finally awakened his Shinigami powers.

Kisuke started clapping as Ichigo stretched some of his muscles.

"Congrats! You've returned to being a shinigami _right on time. _Suburb. Lesson two, clear!" Kisuke said.

"Shut your _trap_!" Ichigo said jamming Kisuke in the face with the back of his hilt.

Kisuke held his face in pain. Hibiki sweat dropped, he knew his father was faking it.

"The second I came back to life was the second your luck ran out. I swore if I came out of the hole alive, I'd make sure to _kill you dead_!" Ichigo said, having a murderous look in his eyes.

'I'd like to see him try.' Hibiki thought.

"Well that's perfect." Kisuke said, standing back up.

"Let's use that energy and go straight to lesson three."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, having an angry mark on his face.

"Lesson three has no time limit. Knock my hat off with your Zanpakuto and it's clear." Kisuke explained.

Ichigo claimed he could clear it within 5 minutes. He managed to knick the hat, but not to knock it off. Ichigo didn't stand much of a chance as Kisuke released Benihime. It was when Ichigo released his own Zanpakuto that the table turned, because right after releasing it he executed the attack he had used against the Gillian.

'That is one huge sword and one freaking attack he has there.' Hibiki thought as he looked at Ichigo.

His father had barely managed to protect himself. Right now Ichigo had fallen asleep, leaning on his Zanpakuto.

The next day Hibiki took part to the training. As to grow both stronger they would spar together.

"You ready?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, show me what you got." Ichigo said.

Hibiki immediately launched himself at Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't given anytime to dodge his attack, but he was able to block it. Although Hibiki was pushing him back. Hibiki jumped back as he found he had pushed Ichigo back far enough.

The moment he jumped back Ichigo took his chance to attack himself, but every swipe with his sword was dodged by Hibiki.

"Is that all you got? You should try that attack you used when you were facing that Gillian." Hibiki said.

"How? I don't even remember how I did that." Ichigo retaliated.

"Then I'll make you remember." Hibiki said, grinning as he prepared one of his attacks.

As Hibiki prepared for his attack sparks started to swirl around Sakebi's blade, starting at the base just above the hilt and going up from there. A humming melodious sound accompanied it. The forming circle of compressed air and electricity started to grow bigger as it went to the top of the blade.

"Ko pitchi wa barado." Hibiki cried, as he released the circle of compressed air.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the attack came rushing to him. He immediately jumped aside as he didn't want to take a chance to get a direct hit on him that would certainly hurt him.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"One of Sakebi's attacks. A Zanpakuto isn't just a fancy blade. Every Zanpakuto is unique. They come in different forms and also have powers of their own. For example a fire-based Zanpakuto would have fire-type attacks." Hibiki explained.

"So, what type is your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"As if that wasn't so obviously." Hibiki answered, grinning.

"Eh?" Ichigo said.

"It's sound-based, couldn't you tell?" Hibiki said.

"How do you find out about your Zanpakuto's powers?" Ichigo asked next.

"By communicating with your Zanpakuto." Hibiki answered.

As Hibiki continued training with Ichigo somewhere else Yoruichi has approached Hibiki's friends as well as Ichigo's friends. Fred and George were the only two that knew about Yoruichi's true form and she asked them not to say anything to the others as a way to prank them.

Seeing as the twins were pranksters themselves they promised not to tell anything. Ishida didn't want to train with them so the twins let the others to their own training room in their house. Orihime looked impressed when she saw how big the room was.

Seeing as Fred and George had already trained with Hibiki to get better control over their powers Yoruichi put them in charge to show Orihime and Chad how they could get control over their powers.

* * *

**_AN: I hope next chapter won't take me so long, but having to concentrate on school I think it will take long. Don't forget to review, please ^-^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Finally another update, although this chapter is also mostly dialogue. This will change in the next chapter though, because I'm finally getting somewhere. Okay, no more talk. On with the chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

August 8, 1:00 Am

The time has come that we would go to Soul Society to save Rukia. At first my parents didn't want me to go, but I managed to talk them out of it. I was about the strongest of those who would go. Of course my mom is stronger than me, but she hasn't fought in a long time, something my dad tried to point out nicely.

Ichigo had potential, but I had a little bit more experience. And the rest, they were just rookies. I know this mission would be dangerous and that I was risking my life, but seriously this was my choice. It wasn't something I was forced to do.

My parents understood, but that didn't take their worries away.

Chad was the first one to arrive, closely followed by the twins. When Ichigo arrived he was surprised to see his friend there.

"Chad? Why're you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Kuchiki Rukia… saved me once. I'm going too." Chad answered.

"Huh? Wait… what?" Ichigo said surprised.

"What? They didn't tell you?" came the voice of the Quincy, Ishida.

"Ishida?" said Ichigo surprised.

"I can't let it end with me losing to those Shinigami. I'll so too." Ishida said.

"Now we're all here." Came the cheery voice of Inoue.

"Inoue?" again Ichigo was surprised.

"Pleased to be working with you." Inoue said.

"Huh? Wai… hold on, wha-wha-what? What is all this?" Ichigo stammered.

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" my mom said, walking forward in her cat form.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime said.

"Boy! You can't say you haven't noticed the bubbling of power within these individuals. While you were training to regain your Shinigami powers they were each training on their own, as well. Stop with the questions and bow your head to thank them." My mother said.

"A. A CAT TALKED!" Ichigo screamed.

"It's not a cat, it's Yoruichi-san." Orihime said.

"I It's a cat!" Ichigo went on.

"I guess it is surprising." Ishida said.

"A cat! A ca…" Ichigo still went on.

"This was their first meeting." Chad said.

I sweat dropped at his antics. Seriously is it so shocking to see a talking cat? Come on he can see ghost, can't he and he doesn't even believe there is more to the world that meets the eye?

"Okay, okay, enough of that!" My dad spoke.

The twins were silently grinning next to me, finding it funny how Ichigo reacted to my mom talking in cat form.

"Oh, I seriously want to see how he reacts when she transforms back to human form." Fred whispered to me.

I smiled. Yes that would indeed be funny.

"It's not good to stand around talking outside so let's just go inside first." My dad said.

It was then Ichigo noticed the twins. He seemed surprised. Probably because they had the same hair color as himself. This was also the first time they met.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the twins.

"Gred and Feorge." They called out in unison.

"They are my friends Fred and George Weasley. They moved from England to come live here." I explained.

"Ah, I see. Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." Ichigo said, holding out his hand.

"The pleasure is all ours." The twins chorused again, shaking Ichigo's hand vigorously.

I shake my head at their antics, smiling while watching my friends as we walked inside and down to the basement.

It was there my dad called for our attention again. With the snap of his fingers a stone gate appeared.

"Alright, this is the gate that leads to Soul Society. It's called the Senkai Gate, and it means 'realm penetrating'. Ready? Please listen _very_ closely. But first…" my dad said.

Right after that he pushed Ichigo's soul out with the end of Benihime. Ichigo's friends were all surprised when that happened.

"Dammit, tell me when you're gonna do that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

After some babbling from Ichigo's friends my dad continued. I could tell the twins were amused by my dad. Luckily I had decided to go out of my body before the others would go, so my dad wouldn't have the chance to shove me out of my body.

"This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate." My dad explained.

"Spirit exchangers?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. As you know, Soul Society is a world of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in soul form. However, the only ones of you who can move around in soul form is Shinigami Kurosaki-san and my son, Hibiki. So we use an exchanger to turn you into spirits and send you there." My dad continued.

"Basically even without pulling out our souls, if we go through this gate…" Ishida started.

"Yes. You can enter Soul Society in your current state." My dad said.

"Alright, we got it. Now let's get sta-" Ichigo started, but was poked to the side by my dad.

I heard the twins snicker. I think they really like my dad, with his humorous attitude and all.

"However the amount of time we can open this gate and stay connected to Soul Society is at most four minutes." My dad told us.

Almost everyone gasped except me and the twins. We already had heard about this news earlier, so we weren't surprised.

"Can we even make it in that time?" Ichigo asked.

"Normally it's impossible." My dad answered.

"Huuuh?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"This _is_ an unreasonable endeavor to begin with the most we can stretch it is four minutes. If you can't reach the other side in that time you kids will be permanently imprisoned in the space between Soul Society and the Living World." My dad said.

"What should we do?" Orihime asked.

"Go forward. I told you your heart and your soul are connected. The important thing is the state of your heart. The will to move forward. I will be your guide. Move forward, that and that alone. Only those who can do that will come with us." My mom told us.

"Quit yer sleeptalkin'. That's the reason why we're gathered here." Ichigo said.

"You understand, don't you, boy? If you lose, you'll never be able to return here." My mom replied.

"All I have to do is win, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly." My mom answered.

My dad and Tessai then activated the gate.

"Everyone ready? Please jump in simultaneously as it opens." my dad said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo replied.

"Here it goes!" my dad then said.

A flash of light filled our vision as the gateway opened. Immediately, right after we had jumped in, we had to start running for our lives. The walls behind us were caving in, trying to catch us and devour us. That was the meaning of their existence. They were the protector between the worlds, along with some wormlike thing that would probably be coming after them as well.

He didn't dare to look back, knowing what was about to come. He just kept running, his vision being focused in front of him. As thus he realized to late when Orihime released her powers, something we were told not to do. Immediately after we were launched out of the gate and crashed to the ground.

I cursed inside of my head. That landing kind of hurt. As I looked around to see how everyone else was doing I almost burst out laughing as I saw the sight before me. Some of their landings could have been better.

Standing up I took a look at our surroundings. He couldn't see any people around. Suddenly his eyes fell on some buildings that looked quite different than the rest of the houses. Ichigo noticed it too and started running to that direction.

Before he could reach it though a wall fell down from the sky, blocking our way to where supposedly the Shinigami lived. Dust blew up because of the impact, blinding us temporarily. When the dust lifted a giant of a man could be seen standing before the gate.

Ichigo fought him and won. As price of defeating him the giant, whose name was Jidanbou, opened the gate for them. Just when the gate was opened Jidanbou stiffened. Just behind the gate a captain was waiting for them. Jindanbou told them it was the third division captain Ichimaru Gin.

I nudged Fred and George as a plan was forming in my head. I whispered the plan in their ears and they nodded. We only had little time to perform it as I had the suspicion he won't stand there doing nothing for too long. I just hope my mom can forgive me for taking matters in my own hands and that the others won't get hurt.

Suddenly a horde of butterflies appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to Ichimaru. This was the opportunity to take a run for it.

"No is our chance." I yelled to my mom and the rest.

Stunned as they were they luckily did respond to my yell.

"I guess you got spammed." The twins yelled as retort as they quickly followed me.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked it. The very last part was fun to write. Please review.**_


End file.
